1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to camera modules, and particularly, to a camera module with movable image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules, such as digital camera modules are now in widespread use and are being combined with various electronic devices. These camera modules are often required to have auto focusing function.
Camera modules typically include a number of lenses, and an image sensor aligned with the lenses. Nowadays, driving mechanisms, such as step motors, are often used for driving the lenses to move relative to the image sensor, thereby achieving the auto focusing function. However, the lenses, due to their own configuration for optical need, are bulky, and the step motor itself is also relatively bulky and heavy. In addition, the step motor consumes a substantial amount of power, especially relative to the amount of power that can be stored in a typical battery system of a camera or an electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a camera module which has a simple and energy-efficient driving mechanism for image sensor.